vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
101025-friends-character-name-deemed-not-acceptable-so-he-must-pay-to-rename
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I was struck by the same thought. Most games, even the bad ones, give you one opportunity to straighten up before they bring the heat down. | |} ---- Regardless of the OP's complaint... How does this follow? They're friends enough that they all want to play together and don't want to play a game if they can't all play together. o.0 I'll be the odd one out and say that, if this is true, that's poor form on Carbine's part. I'm not really sure I believe it, though. | |} ---- I disagree. If I chose the name PrincessSparklePony and then grow bored of it, I should have to pay to change it. If I am forced to change because someone else makes a value judgment on my name based on differing tolerance thresholds of the word "immature", I should be given the chance to rename it without financial penalty. This is a blatant cash grab ... it it's even true, that is. | |} ---- ---- Oh, I can see a level where this wouldn't be poor form. Essentially, "Look, you knew this was going to be horrible, restart or GTFO, because we're not going to make this a joke between you and your friends a few years from now." But I think it would be important to know the character name before we could make that judgement. | |} ---- Also add your credit card number, bank account and all passwords just to make sure you getting robbed right. can only be a scam. | |} ---- That's not an immature name, so that points invalid. try again. and Carbine get's to decide if it is or not, not other players | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ^this is probably the most frustrating response that could have happened. When a name change post is made, that is more than likely fake and just to get people to react the devs respond in the first 20 comments. When a legit issue is brought up and asked about, and a good convo starts and happens from it there are no devs to be seen. WildStar is really starting to let me down with what they decide is important to take care of... | |} ---- Boy do you need to chill out. They posted because I asked nicely in my Report. It's important to sort out whether this is fabrication, a CS mistake, or an actual change in policy. Chillia's reply, and the fact Smiley asked for a ticket already rule out a change in policy, so mission accomplished. | |} ---- How is it frustrating? A CM is stepping in to try and help, and you're mad about it? CM's can't step in and do anything but say "We hear you, and we've reported it to Dev. They're working on it." in most cases. But here, the CM can actually do something and help this player, and you'd rather get upset at it? No wonder the community is so toxic, with ridiculous logic like that. Damned if you do, damned if you don't - Sorry Carbine :/ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- "PrincessSparklePony" is a name that would get very boring, very quickly and that I should definitely have to pay to change. The point is that if someone else decides that my name is unacceptable because "immature" is a subjective term and is subject to value judgments, I should not have to pay. | |} ---- which can be done in private email with the player, this is a known issue with devs on the forums. Go read any of the posts that are about real bugs/issues with the game and see the dev ghost town that is prevalent. It wouldn't be as bad if they didn't say they were listening and wanted to be active in helping and making it known. I am chill :D Not mad, frustrated/let down. and I am not talking about the CM, I am talking about the dev that posted. | |} ---- ---- Unfortunately when you accept the EULA at the beginning of the game, which you can read online before you buy the game, they can make the decision to do this if they want. So yes, you should if they say you do | |} ---- Well the Dev does need a ticket number. | |} ---- This is good to know, thanks. Now we can be fairly certain that OP's friend is getting phished. I guarantee the e-mail had a link that took him to a fake WS account splash page that asked for username, login, and CC info. OP, if your friend actually clicked on the link and started to enter stuff, he needs to fix his email, cc, and game account security now because he is most likely compromised. | |} ---- which is fine, all I am saying is devs seem to post in the irrelevant forum posts and refuse to in the ones that are for true issues in the game. It puts off a bad vibe for where they are focusing support | |} ---- The issue is relevant to me. | |} ---- Well, as can be seen above this isn't even Carbine's policy. So maybe not? | |} ---- Devs are doing a great job, just whiney people that think their issues are important, when in the big picture they arn't. /bug and carry on | |} ---- So, semantics then? The *cupcake*does it matter who posts here? If someone wants to get the job done, let them post and get the job done. Why should it matter who the entity is that's accomplishing it? Pro-tip: Just because a Dev doesn't make a post on an issue-thread, doesn't mean they aren't looking into it. Edit: Refer to above post from Smiley, while I call the Burn Ward and inform them you're on your way - and in need of serious treatment. | |} ---- says carbine studio staff under your name, not Game Support Supervisor. tough to know your title with that. And even with you being a Game Support Supervisor, being a supervisor myself, you should know then the issues with your forums and know that this is a complaint from many that devs are not as responsive as they need to be. | |} ---- WTB ability to "like" dev posts! | |} ---- Listening doesn't require responding. They respond to a lot of stuff, clearly not as much as you expect, but more than I expect, so I'm not seeing a problem. Also as for "refusing" to respond? I've never seen a dev say they won't respond, and saying they refuse just because they haven't is a huge leap of illogic. | |} ---- Well, "I don't like the endgame loot system" may be a serious issue, but isn't something that can be individually handled by a CM or dev. | |} ---- Look at the words on top of the avatar. | |} ---- It literally says: "Game Support Supervisor" above his avatar. | |} ---- I agree, this should be sorted out quickly, before false information starts spreading. As far as the OP, you're either a victim of a scam, or the thing is entirely made up. I am thoroughly skeptical that such policy would ever exist - if you have an inappropriate name, the rename that gets flagged or reported will always be free, that's the standard MMO policy. | |} ---- Game Support Supervisor has nothing to do with Community and forums. At least make a tiny effort to learn who does what before you go off on them like you know what you're talking about. | |} ---- Aren't semantics always the issue? It matters when it is a huge issue on the forums I am fine with getting the job done, actually I am happy they seem to care, but if they monitor from afar in one area they can do it in another. Pro-tip: L2Forum and see how bad the support is | |} ---- Which part of this explains how you couldn't read the title "Game Support Supervisor" above Smiley's avatar? | |} ---- I can't accept a guy who hasn't bothered to learn which devs do what telling someone to learn to forum. Moving this thread into the Joke file. | |} ---- guess they need to fix their forums as well, since it doesn't show that above his picture O.o | |} ---- I think you need to fix your browser, it certainly shows it for all of us. | |} ---- Since several people have pointed out by now that his title is there, I'm not sure the issue is a broken forum. | |} ---- /facepalm GAIZ LUK, I KNO HOW 2 MS PAINT | |} ---- ---- Have you read the first 10 posts? it was almost immediately found that it was a troll post within that time lol just lol | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sorry dad :( And to remain on topic, I'm glad Carb clarified that they do not in fact charge for this and I hope the phishing scam against the OP's friend wasn't successful. | |} ---- Kind of think what Nottino is trying to point out, is that any avid forum reader has probably seen post after post of people that can't launch the game, or can't access the game, or are having certain crashes/errors/issues that don't seem avoidable/fixable from their end, or have lost tons of in-game money due to certain bugs, or have had the wrong items restored to the wrong characters, or even posts of people that have said they've had a ticket in for multiple weeks with still no response (to be fair here, have seem some CM/support/staff posts in some of them, but not many), etc... but typically never any staff posts to speed up the process or to look into it. Yet when it might possibly be a "fluff" or "made up", perhaps even trolling, complaint, the staff are quick to post... almost like the one time Cougar called out the guy that said he was banned unfairly, who then later admitted they were AFK-botting -- and ultimately went and shared most every detail about it with the forum public. Not going to assume OP is lying, or even that their friend might not have made up a BS excuse to them to perhaps get out of playing the game anymore without being rude (as it's been seen, game obviously isn't "game of the year" for several types)... but it does kind of reminds me of "The Boy Who Cried Wolf" of sorts. :ph34r: | |} ---- Exactly. Remember that spoof website that copied the official WildStar website and was frighteningly similar? If you're not paying attention and not that great in account security to recognize a scam, an email is all they need to scare people into giving them their info. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- NO! | |} ---- Bashing support is different than calling them out for responding to a topic almost immediately after the post was made vs. fixing the week+ old tickets for legit issues. I 100% agree with keeping up with improvements and if we can make it make sense to Carbine the way things are coming across to their player base, maybe just maybe will they understand where they need to improve | |} ---- Please follow with Chua. Carbine already improving. Maybe take of bashhammer and actually see changes going on. | |} ---- ---- and this is why I am so frustrated with what this has turned into... | |} ---- But not immediate changes to the things HE wants done. I think someones jealous that this thread got attention so fast and not something that is relevant to him. The tears may also be blocking their ability to see changes. im guessing | |} ---- Chua sorry. Chua will call Cougar and pappy immediatly to make all changes yesterday Can chua shoot humans now? Chua also has device, give human patience, but science shown to be painful procedure. Chua not really care though | |} ---- Or maybe, just maybe, next time MrSmiley thinks he could step in and resolve something he remembers all the $#@! he took this time and decides against it. | |} ---- I don't want anything special done other than prove that they care about the real issues in the game by responding to the bug threads, the log in issue threads, the big issues with classes threads, the threads that are actually relevant to issues that matter and not a troll. I am not Jealous at all, because I don't have any thread that I want their attention on. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks for the repost, I have taught you well! | |} ---- ---- "I thought the Internet was our future. That it would bring us closer to each other in a way never before thought possible. But I was wrong. All it did was create endless opportunities for perversion and corruption ... I think what we're dealing with here is technology that's advanced faster than our ability to police it." ~ Steven Day, NetForce Commander No good deed goes unpunished, especially in make-believe worlds like an MMO forum. | |} ---- I find your name offensive. I'm going to report it to Carbine. Expect an email shortly telling you to either buy a new Wildstar account and pick a forum name that's not stupid or have your account banned from the forums permanently. Sounds reasonable. Right? | |} ---- Works for me, I'll wait for that email since it won't ever arrive :D | |} ---- SWING... ...and a miss. | |} ---- Troll ...and a bad one at that | |} ---- The biggest troll in the forums calling me a troll. Heh. I'm honored. Really. Really. | |} ---- My gut instinct is that you are correct. Trolls be trolling and then they're surprised they have to pay or gtfo for being trolls. | |} ---- ---- As i mentioned in coffee once "common sense is not a gift, its a curse. You have to deal with those who don't have any" and Mr troll is a good example of what no common sense looks like! | |} ---- Correct me if I'm wrong DeaHamelt you are talking about the troll of inappropriate names here, this causing them to have to change their name | |} ---- By far the dumbest comment of the day, The fact they are willing to leave the game because one of their friends is leaving, over an injustice proves they are very close friends. Too the OP I hope you and your friends find a better game that suits you's and It sucks what happened to your friend. but not surprising. | |} ---- Yes she is, as well as your trolling post. As for my statement it applies to all who find trolling a forum entertaining. Though in all honesty with out you guys id be quite bored. | |} ---- ----